Understanding: Part 1
by KenshinOro730
Summary: Oneshot of Kenshin's past, and how through that and one phrase, he has come to decipher a certain wolf.


**Understanding the Wolf: Part One of the Understanding Series **

**By: Harley-chan**

**"Aku." _The rivers rushed liberally before him, and he challenged their speed, straining his slender body to its limits. Greenery flashed by in a whirlwind of shades, but the boy only had his sights on the massacre before him. 'Faster! I have to go faster! I'm not gonna make it!' The boy's foot caught on a stray root and he fell, the knowledge that he wouldn't have the energy to push himself back up sinking his spirit. He was like a dead weight, his feeble arms to fatigued to attempt any movement. He was numb to the fact that the hard stones and piercing shrubs were carving scrapes and cuts into his body. At the moment, the rough forest floor was his futon, and the river was his mother's voice, softly whispering a lullaby. 'No!' A small voice pleaded in the back of his head. 'I need to save them…otou-san…okaa-san…' But as his vision faded into black, this was forgotten, and Shinta passed out. _**

**"Soku." _The slavers kicked at the old man, the one to sick to get up and work. His wife begged them to spare him, that she would finish his work, but they just pushed her away. _**

_**"You wanna beatin' too, lady? Shut it!" One of the slavers yelled, slapping the elderly woman to mute her cries. Shinta placed one hand over his left ear and dug the right into his shoulder, trying to block out the noise. It didn't work. **_

_**"Get up now or we'll kill ya! Ya got till the counta three!" The tall, bulky slaver yelled.**_

_**Shinta hummed a melody his mother used to sing to him, squeezing his eyes shut and working blindly.**_

_**"One!"**_

_**The humming grew louder.**_

_**"Two!"**_

_**"Stop! Stop! Please! Onegai!" Shinta pleaded finally, tears springing from his eyes. Realizing what he had done, he immediately got on his knees to bow. "Sumimasen Kase-sama! Sessha-" He was interrupted by a sharp punch to the face. **_

_**"What, does the little brat want a beating too?! Ming your own business, pip-squeak!" Kase shouted angrily, twisting Shinta's arm until he whimpered.**_

**"Zan."_The slavers and slaves alike were screaming, and blood fell like rain. Sakura grabbed Shinta's hand, running after her two sisters. They realized they were surrounded, and Akane, in a surge of desperation, ran towards a bandit._**

_**"Please! Spare this child!" She didn't even have time to scream as the sword plunged through her chest.**_

_**"My dear sister!" As Kasumi ran towards her sister, she too was killed. Shinta was the only one left to protect Sakura. He was the only boy, he had to protect her! Running forward and grabbing the hilt of a discarded sword with his small hands, Shinta was shocked when he felt himself be pulled backwards and gathered into Sakura's arms. **_

_**"Shinta, listen to me, you have to live!" She whispered in his ear just as a sword found its way through her throat. Touching it in disbelief and defiance, Sakura's cinnamon gaze landed on Shinta once more as she clung to life. "Sh-Shinta… live… you have not had the op-opportunity to live…live…" Her eyes fell closed as the bandit pulled the sword from her neck, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground, dead. Shinta heard a commotion behind him, but his eyes never left Sakura. **_

_**"I have completed your revenge for you. You are lucky to be alive." A deep voice rumbled from behind him. Shinta didn't bother to look at or thank his savior. He heard the distinctive drag of cloth on steel as the swordsman turned. "Remember that hate or vengeance will not bring back the dead. There is a village nearby, go to them, and they will take care of you." And with that, the mysterious man disappeared.**_

**Jolting up from his fitful sleep, Kenshin glanced around frantically. He was at the dojo. It was all a dream. With a sigh of relief, Kenshin readjusted the sakabato in his lap, and settled his head on his knee thoughtfully. "Perhaps Saito has a point…" And he finally understood- perhaps he was the first to- the wolf of Mibu. **

**A/N: Well… dunno where this story came from….sweat drop I luv Saito, and I luv Kenshin ten times more, and I luv their relationship (not a romantic one) but how they seem to understand and respect each other. Part two should be out soon.**

**Ken-chan: You gave me a horrible childhood!**

**Har-chan: Well you already had a bad one in the show….just made it a lil' worse… scratches back of head sheepishly**

**Saito-san: Please don't tell me the next part is of me 'understanding' Battousai.**

**Har-chan: Err… me and Kenshin have to go shopping! See ya.**

**Ken-chan: We do?**

**Har-chan: Yes. I have to go to Wal-mart hallelujah plays and buy fabric for my cosplay of your Battousai self.**

**Ken-chan: Oh… wait, why do I have to go?**

**Har-chan: You, my dear Ken-chan, are going to carry my bags… and my purse!**

**Ken-chan: Oro?! How did sessha get himself roped into this…sighs**

**Saito-san: Hmph, the Battousai has been reduced to a purse-carrying buffoon. At least before you were just a regular buffoon. **

**Ken-chan: Harley! Saito just called me a baboon!**

**Saito-san: Buffoon, not baboon… actually that works.**

**Har-chan: Stop making fun of my Kenshin!!!**

**Saito-san: grumbles**

**Har-chan: REVIEW!**

**My-imaginary-friend-Whitney-chan: WAIT!!! I haven't appeared yet! I can't believe you forgot me! pouts**

**Har-chan: sweat drop gomen…**

**Saito: Great, she has an imaginary friend…**

**My-imaginary-friend-Whitney-chan: I'M NOT-! Wait, is that…SAITO!!!! glomps Saito**

**Ken-chan: Did that imaginary friend just glomp Saito?! Oro?!**

**Har-chan: Yeah, she sorta luvs him…heh heh.**

**Ken-chan: Well that's odd, that it is.**

**Har-chan: nods**

**Saito-san: Don't you know I'm the Mibu Wolf!? GET THIS BAKA OFF ME!!!!**

**Har-chan and Ken-chan exchange evil glares: Why should we?**

**Sesshy-sama: What is this Sesshoumaru doing here?**

**Har-chan: It's not an author's note without you, Fluffy-kins!**

**Sesshy-sama: This Sesshoumaru loathes that name…**

**Har-chan: shrugs**

**Hiei-chan: You think you have a bad name?**

**Har-chan: Yeah, Hiei is really Hamster Legs.**

**Sesshy-sama: eyebrow quirk**

**Hiei-chan: Not. A. Word.**

**My-imaginary-friend-Whitney-chan: You are making this A/N waaaaaaaaay to long, Har.**

**Har-chan: Fine!! But before I close this, who wants to go shopping with me and Ken-chan?**

**My-imaginary-friend-Whitney-chan: ME AND SAITO-CHAN!!!!**

**Saito-san: I never volunteered for anything!**

**Har-chan: YAY! LET'S GO! I'll leave the threat to you, Sessh!**

**Sesshy-sama: Review or die, you imbecilic fools.**

**Hiei-chan: You heard the man.**


End file.
